The Peel Tapes Vol.17
Tape ; Name *The Peel Tapes Volume 17 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1992 *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel show but with no DJ links *The show was recorded on Hi-Fi VHS from a good FM signal then edited to cassette. The inlay card doesn't have the edit dates for each track, just that it was done between 3 Feb and 14 Apr 1992. *The Nightblooms, Smudge, Yo La Tengo and The Breeders were all bought on the basis of hearing them repeatedly on this tape. Did anyone else feel a bit guilty about taping records from Peel's show (thereby depriving the artist of the royalties from buying the record)? I justified the activity by buying as many as I could reasonably afford, and probably 3 or 4 from each tape was about the average. *And, for the record, yes I did want to be Grant McLennan. *TDK AR-X90 *''The Some Paradise and Verve tracks, seem to have been recorded in chronological order, could have been played on 23rd February but as they add up to more minutes than are missing from that show, it remains a mystery.'' Tracklisting *Buffalo Tom: Velvet Roof (12") Situation Two 01 February 1992 *Lush: Covert (album - Spooky) 4AD 02 February 1992 *Green Day: One For The Razorbacks (album - Kerplunk) Lookout! 02 February 1992 *Smudge: Don't Want To Be Grant McLennan (single) Half A Cow 08 February 1992 *Boo Radleys: Vegas (EP - Adrenalin) Creation 09 February 1992 *Hail: 'Racer Hero (CD - Turn Of The Screw)' (ReR Megacorp) 15 February 1992 *Wckr Spgt: Francis Mitterand (7" EP) Jupa *MC 900ft Jesus: 'The City Sleeps Edit (CD Single )' Play It Again Sam 16 February 1992 *Love Child: Six Of One (7")' Homestead 16 February 1992 *Sunshot: 'Baby Doll: (7" - Very Nice )' Deva 16 February 1992 *Catherine Wheel: 'Flower to Hide (CD – Ferment)' (Fontana) 22 February 1992 *Flying Saucer: 'Sandy Says (7 inch EP – Plastic Fruit)' (Homestead) 22 February 1992 *Some Paradise: Goodbye Ruth (12 inch - Goodbye Ruth EP ) Some Paradise played again 20 March 1992 *Verve: One Way To Go (12" - All In The Mind) Hut *Nightblooms: Butterfly Girl (12 inch) Fierce 29 February 1992 *Mad Scene: 'People To Talk To (7" EP-Falling Over, Spilling Over)' (Homestead) 13 March 1992 *Bleach: 'Headless (LP-Killing Time)' (Musidisc) 13 March 1992 *Yo La Tengo: Swing For Life (LP - May I Sing With Me) Alias 20 March 1992 *Emerhassel: Tea And Sympathy (12" - Honour Your Partners) Vinyl Japan *Breeders: Do You Love Me Now? (12" - Safari) 4AD *Basinger: Looking At Him (12" - Boomerang E.P.) Wilde Club *Blue Orchids: Butterfly (Demo Version) (v/a 7" - Playtime Sampler) Playtime 03 April 1992 *Bardots: Pretty O (12 inch) Cheree Records 03 April 1992 *Wing-Tip Sloat: M31 (7" EP - M31 + 3) Sweet Portable Junket 03 April 1992 *Wonky Alice: Caterpillars (EP - Insects And Astronauts) Pomona 03 April 1992 File ;Name *C180 The Peel Tapes Vol.17 ;Length *1:33:03 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mr Maudlin ;Available * Mooo Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:1992 Category:Mr Maudlin